godhandcapcomfandomcom-20200214-history
Ravel
"I'd like to thank my fans for coming out today! I think you all know THIS song!" ~ Ravel, making an entrance. Ravel &''' '''Debussy (ラヴェルとドビュッシー Ravu~Eru to Dobyusshī) are a pair of evil musicians who betrayed humanity and serve the army of Angra & The Four Devas by giving the demons their souls in exchange for dubious musical talent. Appearance(s) Ravel Ravel is a young man with boyish looks who wears a black leather jacket that is blue on the inside, a blue headband, and a pair of blue leather pants with black stripes on the side and a black shirt with the words "LOVE GUITAR" on it as well as some roses on the design, overall he has the stereotypical appearance of a rock-star. Debussy Debussy is a hulking man who very much resembles the stereotypical appearance one would expect from a classical musician, as he has blonde hair that resembles a powdered wig, and a curly white mustache. He wears a fancy black suit with long coat tails and missing sleeves, and wears the cuffs of a white shirt like wristbands, as well as black fingerless gloves. Personalities Ravel & Debussy are both under the delusion that their musical skills have improved in anyway after their supposed deal with the devil, as judged by Gene's comment of "I guess that was his last encore. Not that anyone asked for one." in reaction to Ravel's unconscious body, they are also both rather unintelligent, as Ravel acts ignorant of other's distaste for his cacophonic music, and says phrases like "you've been such a wonderful audience" without seemingly any irony, as well as literally jumping off a boat and swimming to make an escape. However, Debussy seems to be the less intelligent of the two, as he dozes off when Ravel loudly plays his guitar instead of helping his band-mate in anyway. Description Little is known about Ravel and Debussy's past, except for the fact that they've made a deal with the demons gained "Great Musical Talent" in exchange for their souls at a point in time before or during the events of the game, which in actuality was likely giving the pair their electricity summoning guitar and sound-weaponizing drum kit respectively. Tips * Ravel has unusually low health for a boss and most of his threat comes from his long range attacks, meaning that the Chain Yanker is one of his biggest weaknesses when fighting him, as he is rather lacking when it comes to melee combat. * Ravel's ground soundwave attack can be dodged by flipping backwards, and it is easy to see coming, as he will do a small jump before preforming it. * Ravel and Debussy are both weak to pummeling attacks, Debussy in particular is weak to them due to his otherwise high health, so when fighting him either one-on-one or with Ravel undefeated, you should attempt to stun him as much as possible, either by combos or roulette wheel moves like Chain Yanker or Ball Buster depending on the range. * Debussy seems to be unable to counter guard break techniques, although they will still miss. * Ravel's guitar swing combo is a very slow and easy to dodge attack, and also leaves him vulnerable to a move like Fist of Justice. * Ravel and Debussy are both capable of hitting each other with their ranged techniques. * In their second fight, a useful way of avoiding damage is to isolate them from each other on the other side of the fountain, as their projectiles cannot phase through the fountain. Quotes * "You feeling that sweet music?!" ~ Ravel, Battle Cry 1 * "Everybody dance!" ~ Ravel, Battle Cry 2 * "Aw man!" ~ Ravel, Enraged 1 * "You've been a wonderful audience! Long live the guitar!" ~ Ravel in his first defeat cut-scene. * "THANK YOOOOOU!" *Beat-Boxing* Re-re-re-Represent!" ~ Debussy, in his intro cutscene. * "You are a fool!" ~ Debussy, Enraged 1 * "Die!" ~ Debussy, Enraged 2 Trivia * Ravel & Debussy are named after composers Maurice Ravel and Claude Debussy, who are best known for composing Bolero and Claire De Lune respectively. * They share their theme of being named after musicians with Elvis, which could mean that the duo could work under him, considering that together the three have a theme naming. * Ravel is one of the only two major characters who are confirmed to have family members, as Aniki seems to be his older brother. The other character is Olivia, who is shown to have a father. Coincidentally, both he and Olivia have brown hair. * Ravel is the only reoccuring sub boss to both be fought in a single stage and to gain a partner (Debussy) in his rematch. * Ravel's electric guitar might be a reference to the Devil Arm Nevan, due to it being a guitar that creates electric projectiles when played. ** Ravel's ability to preform electric attacks with his guitar is also a visual pun on the term "Electric Guitar" as his guitar is a literal electric guitar. * If you observe Ravel after you defeat him for the second and last time, you will summon a secret mini boss. * Ravel's voice sounds similar to Steven Tyler, a musician best known for being the lead singer of Aerosmith. Video Category:Sub Boss Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Minions of Angra Category:Stage 5 Category:Groups